User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 1
(I'm back! Still, nobody cares, so let the story begin! Also, this is a new series of fanfictions that I will commit myself to writing.) "The airship jerks forward after getting hit by another spore, and I stumble forward, nearly tripping over a peice of debris. "Man the cannons! We can't take much more fire, soldiers!" I yelled, as another spore flies past the airship, nearly hitting us. Almost right after I shouted the command, several soldiers manned the turrets lining the ship, and bevan firing down at the enemy below. Even then, soldiers scurried around the deck, putting out fires and trying to fix any malfunctioning machinery. Then, the front tip of the airship is blown sky high by yet another spore, and wood splinters rained down alongside scraps of metal from the hull of the airship. I cursed under my breath, and ran over to the damaged part of the ship to see how bad the spore messed up the ship. While I looked over the damages, a soldier ran up to me. "Sir, the engine is overheating!" The soldier exclaimed. Before I could reply, the engine in the back of the ship burst. I grabbed the guardrail on the side of the ship for support, as I watched two soldiers, including the one that came to me, fall off the airship to the enemy-infested lands below. I looked over to where the engine once was, only to see a smoldering hole in it's place. Five soldiers lie on the deck, limp with peices of the burst engine impaled in them. Then, a sharp stinging sensation came from my left hip. I looked down to see a jagged peice of metal jutting out. I decided to not pull it out, for the reason that I didn't have any bandages at hand to wrap the wound in. Even as the thoughts crossed my mind, the ship began a slow descent to the ground. "Oh gods, the tower is under attack!" Said one of the remaining crew members. I turned towards the direction in which the Light's Resistance Tower stood, and sure enough, smoke was billowing from all around it. I couldn't watch the last beacon of hope for humanity be destroyed, and I looked away as the 500-floor tower collapsed, burying the city below. When I did dare look, a huge cloud of smoke was all that remained. The ship then began an alarmingly fast descent now, in which I could feel a strong gust from the force of the airship now dropping out of the sky, like a rock. I saw the ground get closer and closer, and the speed of our descent increased with it. "BRACE FOR IMPA-" Before I could finish my sentence, everything went dark, as the ship slammed into the ground. Killing everyone on board, including me. But death wasn't the case here, it was "a new beginning", as some would say. I looked around me. All that I saw was a dark void, empty of anything, except for light, as one shone down from above. I looked up, expecting the doorway to the aether, like I was told happens when you die, but instead, a voice calls out. "YOUNG ONE.... I AM LUCIUS, GOD OF THE GATE. I DO NOT USUALLY INTERFERE WITH FATE, BUT YOU HAVE MUCH POTENTIAL, TOO MUCH FOR YOU TO DIE SUCH A USELESS DEATH." Said the booming voice. I looked up at the light, as it shines brighter and brighter. "But, if I am not dead, then where am I going?" I asked. "TO THE LAND OF GRAND GAIA, HOME TO THE FOUR FALLEN GODS, AND A LAND OF ADVENTURE. YOU WILL BE GOING THERE TO HELP THOSE THAT LIVE THERE, AND THOSE THAT LIVE IN THE LAND BEYOND THE GATE, EL GAIA." Lucius replied. Then, as I was about to ask another question, I woke up to a voice. "Hello? A-are you awake?" Asked the voice. I muttered something, and opened my eyes. I looked around the room, and saw a boy looking at me, with wide eyes. "You're awake.... i'll go get the medic." The boy said as he scurried out of the room. I looked down at my wounds to see that they had been almost fully healed. Then, the door opened and a person, probably the doctor/medic walks in. (Annnnnd, that's it! Sorry if this was really long, AND Sorry about disappointing any of you that liked my other fanfaction series. Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this!) Category:Blog posts